


The Begining Of It All

by TheNerdGun



Series: Come Join Lomato Hell [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crazy Leo, Don't Read This, Don't Try This At Home, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Insane Leo, Lomato is now a thing, Other, This Is STUPID, This is trash, crack and humor, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has a one way ticket to Crazy Town, and it's a tomato</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Begining Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash XD

Leo smiled so wide that it hurt when he saw it.

A tomato.

It was so shiny and red and _perfect_.

He had to have it.

But how? How would he get the most precious item in the world? Leo had no money on him, and there's no way that someone _wouldn't_ want the tomato.

 _'That's it,'_ he decided. Looking around, he discreetly slipped the tomato into his jacket.

Leo watched his steps as he swiftly walked out of the store. He was suppose to be going to Takumi's house, but he's pretty sure that he won't mind if Leo's late.

After all, it was for his precious tomato.


End file.
